


The Remnants of The Finches

by KrissyTozier



Series: Remnants Of Finch [1]
Category: What Remains of Edith Finch (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrissyTozier/pseuds/KrissyTozier
Summary: The Finch children that remained were kept hidden from their family's mysteries. Their father was afraid of them finding out the truth, finding out before they were ready. Before vanishing without a trace, Mr. Finch left each child a part of the forbidden home his mother onced lived in. The children are grown up now, and they're ready to discover what was kept hidden from their grandmother for so many years...





	The Remnants of The Finches

Hi.

 

I know it's been awhile, and I haven't been there for you. I walked away without a trace, but it seemed like fair reason, at the time. I did it to protect you. 

I know, I know, the vaguity of this probably kills you, but I can't say much, really. I haven't entered this place, nor have I seen what was of it. I planned to, though, planned to with all of you. I just didn't get the chance.

I don't know how much time I left, but I don't need time. I need my children to know the truth as to where they came from.

Firstly, like I said, I can't say much. But, it can be said that you are not a 'Roberts' or a 'Goldier' or a 'Thern', like your mother. You're a Finch.

There's a lot of history behind that name, a history in which you'll soon find out about.

Until then,

-E


End file.
